When a raw or green tire is to be mounted onto a vulcanization-mold for molding the tire with vulcanization by using a vulcanization bladder, the bead section of the green tire is held internally by a holding device, which conveys the green tire around the vulcanization bladder on the vulcanization-mold. Then, the vulcanization bladder is inflated to be pressed against the internal wall of the green tire.
It is known that such a holding device for internally holding the bead section of a green tire is provided with a chucking device capable of being increased and decreased in diameter so as to cope with different rim diameters defined by the bead sections of various green tires (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).